The Forbidden Saiyan
by Apollo1147
Summary: Serona was born to lower class Saiyans in forbidden conditions. The situation made her special, and the baby now finds her destiny on a path that should never have been hers. What will happen to her? Frieza's control is getting stronger by the day and the fate of the Saiyan race looks bleak...
1. Criminal Birth

Planet Vegeta was a harsh planet to live in. Mostly a desert, the Saiyans who had made this planet their home relied on supplies from other planets they plundered. King Vegeta ruled this land and made sure his warriors and his people were always in fighting condition.

When King Vegeta had a son, his name was passed down. Prince Vegeta had all the qualities a Warrior King could want in a son, strength and a tail. The tail would prove to be a most valuable weapon. Of course, all full-blooded Saiyans were born with a tail, and any other Saiyan-mix was not recognised on Planet Vegeta.

When Vegeta was two years of age, a full moon rose. The inhabitants of the planet made sure to stay inside and avoid looking at the moon to avoid their infamous transformation. All except for one. A pregnant woman who missed the euphoria of the transformation.

Daring the moon to change her, the woman took in the reflection of the moon. It was forbidden for a woman to transform while pregnant, the ramifications were well known. Although not a sentimental race, the Saiyans were only concerned with two objectives. Domination and the continuation of their race. Children were a priority since Frieza's appearance.

The transformation was taking longer than she expected. Before the woman could finish her transformation her husband realised that his wife was missing from their bed. Rushing out from the house, grabbed his wife's head, dragging her gaze from the moon.

"Are you mad?" He demanded from his wife. "You know the consequences for a transformation in your state! You could have killed our child!"

The incomplete transformation of the woman had her roaring, and attracted the attention of the neighbours. The crime was swiftly reported and King Vegeta himself came to the scene, to witness a crime that was the first of its kind to be committed under his reign.

The Doctor that accompanied them made an inspection of the patient. "We are going to have to deliver the child now, or it will die"

The husband and a neighbour had to hold the demi-ape woman down while the doctor administered a concoction to induce labour. "How far gone is your wife?" the doctor asked.

"Nearly full term"

"We will just have to hope for the best."

The birth was swift, the Demi-ape being larger than the woman that would have delivered her normally. Although the baby did not cry from the stress of the delivery, it was confirmed she was alive.

The crowded of Saiyans sighed with relief with the baby now delivered, and the mother returned to her normal form, sobbing hysterically over the foolish actions she had just undergone.

The crowd stood dumbstruck as the colour of the baby's hair was observed. It was _purple._ A deep, unmistakeable purple. Confusion spread throughout the crowd. How can a full-blooded Saiyan have purple hair? It was well known that all Saiyans, ALL Saiyans, had black hair and black eyes.

"Woman, is this child your husbands also?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Yes" the woman replied meekly, recovering from the ordeal and trying to avoid disciplinary actions.

"DO YOU SWEAR?" The King roared.

"Yes!" the woman replied desperately.

"It must be the conditions surrounding the birth, your majesty" The doctor whispered in his ear. "This girl is special"

Thinking fast, the King decided on a course of action. "You have tested the limits of my benevolence this night. I will let the entire thing slide if you betroth your daughter to my son."

It seemed more of a reward to the new parents than a punishment, so they eagerly agreed.

"Good" The King nodded. "Klenze, make sure the girl is brought to the palace as soon as possible, once you have cleaned her up. She is to live with us now."

The doctor dutifully picked up the child and hurried off towards the palace hospital.

The parents of the new baby looked at each other in disbelief. "Your majesty, you're taking our daughter…?"

"You just betrothed her! Of course I am taking her. I have to ensure she grows up worthy to be the wife of my first born. Consider yourselves lucky. And as soon as she has recovered, get off my planet." The King said dominantly, before walking away.

The neighbours faded back into their houses and the couple were left holding each other, knowing their daughter would have the best of life, but theirs was now forever tainted.


	2. A Name

The child was quiet. Very quiet for a Saiyan baby. It was in their blood from the moment they were born to control, dominate, conquer… but this child was different. The King viewed the child with concern, contemplating what to do with the new Saiyan paradox. The moon light caught the purple hair, confirming again that this child was not as expected.

Doctor Klenze had finished his observations, and concluded that the baby was no worse for wear after her traumatic start in life, but could not explain her unusual colouring.

"Do you think the woman was telling the truth, Klenze?" The King asked the doctor so quietly; it was more of a thought breaking through his lips than a conscious question.

Surprised that King Vegeta would ever even ask such a question to him, the doctor stuttered over his answer. "I.. I… I b. that she would not have been able to form..formulate a lie to you Sir, with her condition and your… er… reaction to the situation. You are formidable, Sire, I don't know of one Saiyan who would dare lie to their King"

The King barely registered the Doctor's words, still lost deep in his own thoughts.

"Do tests. I want to be sure." The King instructed, before returning to his bed. It was quite enough for one night, and he needed his sleep to be able to make clear, rational thoughts the next day. On his way to his quarters, he passed his son's abode. The 'nursery' did not entertain soft toys and playful wall paper. It gave the Prince the comfort he needed without succumbing to the mollycoddling other races seemed to lavish on their children. A Saiyan prince did not need a cuddly animal to sleep beside at night, just a weapon to hold during the day.

The prince was growing stronger every day. It would not be long before he would be an asset to the Saiyan race. As the King watched his son, an unfamiliar feeling of pride swelled in his chest. Yes, his son was going to be great.

The next morning, when the King arose from his slumber for breakfast, a letter from the doctor was already sitting on his bed side table. It stated that the purple haired child was undoubtedly a complete, full-blooded Saiyan. The reasoning behind her unusual colouring was still unexplainable. The letter finished with the Doctor tenderly suggesting that the child should be named.

_That is what women are for. Men should not have to ponder over trivial matters such as identifying names for another couples spawn!_ The King thought. But still, the child could not remain nameless. She was, of course, now betrothed to the most eligible bachelor-to-be, come of age.

The King still wasn't sure what has prompted him to create that vow last night. Yet, he still didn't regret it. The fates had decided this one.

_Names_ the King thought. "Names." He repeated aloud. The maids waiting on him glanced a confused look at each other. It was not yet wide knowledge the King had procured a child last night.

"You, what is your name?" King Vegeta asked of the youngest maid.

"Kabage, your highness" She replied, with a curtsey.

The King grunted, dissatisfied.

"You?" He directed at another.

"Benz, your grace" she dutifully replied.

"Both ugly" The King declared. "Get out."

The two women quietly slipped out of the room, both bewildered and hurt at the actions of their King.

After he had eaten, the King went to look at the baby again. She was awake. It was this time that the king truly noted her eye colour. Green. The legends of the Saiyans were well known. The eyes of a Super Saiyan, not witnessed for thousands of years and believed to be a fabrication of a lunatics ramblings, were green. This was proof enough to the King that the legends must be true. But what to call this girl that was taking up so much of his mental power?

_Brat. _The King thought in silent rage. He had never wanted a daughter, and so never entertained names for the gender.

_The first Super Saiyan was a man, so that is no good._ The King thought. _Sironek. No Saiyan has been permitted to take his name since. But there has not been an occasion like this since then._ His eyes feel down onto the innocent face, whose eyes were so focussed on his. He found an involuntary smile come to his lips.

_You must be a descendant, my little one. Sironek is no name for a girl such as you though. Sironek, Sirone…Serona… Yes. Serona… You will be called Serona._ The King was resolute in his decision. A unique name for a unique child.

"Klenze!" The King bellowed. The Doctor came hurrying out of his office to why the voice of authority had beckoned him. "She is to be called Serona, see to it."

Serona grew up in the palace, along side Vegeta. Both were put into training as soon as they were able to walk and in their spare time they fought among themselves. Vegeta was stronger than the average Saiyan warrior of his age, which due to his lineage was expected, but he was even stronger than expected and this impressed his peers, teachers and filled his father with pride.

Serona, a year younger, did not let that hold her back. She was strong too, much stronger than expected. Especially being the spawn of lower class Saiyans. Especially for a girl. Vegeta was already sent on missions at a mere 5 years old, while she stayed behind, age and gender dictating she should not yet be sent on these missions. But she did not pine to go on these missions, the thought of clearing out planets for sale did not appeal to her, however, she accepted at as part of her race. This King ordered it, and so it must be done. It must be the right thing to do. She just didn't want to.

Prince Vegeta had just returned from a mission to find Serona practicing within the Royal Grounds. He walked up to her, the wind keeping his smell and slight noise from reaching his target's senses. Just as Serona went onto her tiptoe to focus her energy, Vegeta shoved the girl over.

"Hey!" Serona cried out, turning round to see who to blame. "Vegeta, don't do that! Sneaking around is not an honourable way to play!"

Vegeta smirked. "There is nothing wrong with using intelligence in a fight, so what do I care so long as I win?"

"Vegeta!" Serona called out in her young, piercing voice. She picked herself up and retaliated.

The sound of Serona's wailing voice reached the ears of King Vegeta. He sighed; irritated that she was disturbing him again. He walked out of his palace to see his son and the girl fighting, which brought a smile to his face. Fighting could just about justify anything.

_ They will be good for each other_ the King thought. Slowly, the King made his way over to where the children were hitting each other, not wanting to break up this bout of spontaneous training. Eventually, the King picked Serona up by her T-shirt at the back, while blocking his son from attacking by placing a hand over the Prince's chest.

Serona's arms still flailed wildly for a moment after they split, taking a moment in her rage to realise what had happened.

"Look, you two, if you want to fight you know you should get Nappa to supervise! The two of you are Saiyans, betrothed to each other. We can't have you killing each other before you have a chance to get married. But Serona, you need to learn to control your rage, it blinds your judgement, and you aren't even in ape form yet!" The King joked.

The King's good mood was soon demolished as an all-too-familiar ship entered the atmosphere with a colossal roar. Serona, not fully understanding the extent of the ship entering, still squirmed on the end of the King hand. The King was too distracted watching the ship to feel Serona swinging her legs up on his arm, before pulling herself onto his hand and biting it.

The King exclaimed at the surprise of the bite, before dropping the young girl on the floor. "You fool, stop this. Vegeta that is enough for today. Take her inside and get cleaned up. Stay in your rooms." The King rushed off to the Palace, knowing he had an unwelcomed visitor to greet.

Vegeta and Serona looked at each other, rubbing parts of their bodies that hurt the most from the spar. A mischievous look came over Serona.

"Are we going to do as we are told, Vegeta?" She asked.

"Of course not" Vegeta replied while watching his father disappear inside the building. "Come on!" He said, and grabbed Serona's arm before running up to the palace gates.


	3. Encounter with Frieza

It was moments before Serona and Vegeta were flat against the outside wall either side of the Glass palace doors. Slowly, they each peered around the door, careful not to get caught. Through the glass they could only hear a faint murmer, but it was clear by the Kings actions he was not happy. He was pacing round the room, pointing fingers, surrendering his arms up high in frustration, anger on his face as he shouted.

Soon a messenger entered the room, relayed a message, before bowing low and exiting again. The King pointed at someone who quickly left the room, and the King sat on his throne. Soon, the person who left the room last returned with an entourage of Saiyan warriors. Serona recognised one of them.

"Look, it's Baradock! He is Kabage's and Raditz father. Kabage told me her mother is pregnant again." Serona said happily.

"Shut up, you fool. Obviously something is happening here otherwise I, as the prince, would have to attend." Vegeta commanded arrogantly.

"But we can't hear anything out here" Serona whined.

"I am well aware of that Serona!"

Serona pouted before an idea struck her. "Hey, Vegeta, we should use the maid's pathways to get into the roof! I bet we can hear from the ceiling!"

Vegeta looked at Serona in awe momentarily, before regaining controls of his emotions. "Yes, good idea, but I would have come up with something. Let's go!"

The two Saiyan children ran round to the front of the castle. Vegeta ran faster, but slowed down as he came to the corner. Serona didn't, and started to run past him, believing Vegeta to be giving her an advantage in this race. However, as Serona started to run past him, Vegeta grabbed her arm and dragged her back behind the wall.

"Oww-" Serona started to complain until Vegeta's hand was covering her mouth, stopping her.

"Shut up!" He hissed "Freiza is here!"

Frieza was a heartless Tyrant who had been gaining power for decades. The Saiyans had come under his rule and now carried out most of his dirty work, carrying out missions for him. Not that the Saiyans didn't enjoy it, no, it was just they didn't like being commanded to do so by anyone other than their King.

Lying low, the two children poked their heads round the wall, and watched as Frieza and only two of his henchmen walked into the Palace. Frieza was a horrible little being, and didn't seem all that powerful to the children. He even sat in a little levitating chair constantly! Two stupid little black horns spouting out of his head and horrible reticulated skin in a shade of feminine pink no less. And he wore armour. If he was so strong, why did he need armour?

He was flanked by a fat pink creature with pointy ears and multiple tiny horns all over his head and lower arms. Truly fat and grotesque. Serona looked at Vegeta when he came into sight, and the children shared a giggle over the unfortunate creature's look.

But the last henchman fascinated Serona. He was tall, toned, blue skinned and green haired. And he was beautiful. A small nose and suspicious eyes, he wore earrings and a head trinket, which framed his face. He wore leg sheaths and arm sheaths along with armour and a cape, yet to Serona he still looked very exposed.

Vegeta picked up on Serona's fascination with him and exhaled deeply and bitterly. The pretty boy didn't seem so great to him, probably a weakling!

They watch as they three figures entered the Palace before hurrying round to the maid's entrance. They were no strangers to the paths and tunnels of the maid's quarters, which allowed the staff to access all rooms quickly and timely without clogging up the extravagant hall ways. Staff should not be seen and not be heard of course.

They quickly made their way up the tunnels to the cleaning pathways for the ceiling of the grand hall. Saiyans who could fly were considered to grand for cleaning duties. Vegeta opened the door to the rafters, the small door squeaking on its hinges. The children flinched at the noise and held their breath, but their intrusion seems to go unnoticed. They scrambled into the rafter, taking up a position in the middle of the ceiling to see events the best and lay down, hugging the wooden beams.

Frieza had already entered the room, giving orders in his androgynous voice. The voice echoed off the walls and irritated Vegeta, how dare that thing give orders to his father?

"Your warriors have become incompetent _King_ Vegeta!" Frieza said mockingly. "They are slow! They are useless! They should be conquering at least double the number of planets they currently are! I have given them easy planets so as not to over work them, and yet here we are!"

"Zarbon!" Frieza called. The beautiful blue henchman from earlier stepped forward. "Read the list of planets that have been conquered, and the ones that should also have been conquered by now!"

Zarbon obliged. He soft voice caressed the ears of those that heard him.

"It is clear your so called warriors need encouragement! Where is your son? Send him, I am sure he is old enough to encourage the troops!"

"I regret, my Lord, that my son is not here. He was sent on a plundering mission only yesterday, and will not be back for a few more days." The King replied.

Frieza hummed in disgust, before continuing with he requests.

"You Dad lied!" Serona whispered in surprise!

"No, he didn't!" Vegeta replied quietly, eager to defend his Dad's honour.

"Of course he did! You are still here!" Serona insisted.

"Well, obviously I was meant to be on a mission and someone didn't tell me!" Vegeta rationalised.

"You only got back today!"

"We must have finished it earlier than thought! My father is not a liar, he is the King!"

The pair squabbled over the events, and it wasn't long before things got physical. One arm still hugging the beams, they started swiping at each other. Vegeta simply shoved Serona and she lost her balance, falling to the floor just behind Freiza with a clatter.

Picking herself up, she glared up at Vegeta, who looked at her worriedly and shook his head. It was then Serona turned to face the top of the room and saw the King and his entourage along with Frieza and his henchmen staring at her.

The King looked furious, and it scared her.

"Well look here, what have we got? A purple haired slave, _your majesty?_ I wouldn't think that you would let a lesser civilisation grace your palace even to work for you!" Frieza directed his chair over to her and pulled her face towards him with his tail. The touch of it on her face disgusted her, and her green eyes flashed up towards Frieza with defiance.

"My, we are a feisty one, aren't we?" Zarbon chuckled. Her gaze still did not leave Frieza's.

"I could teach that little runt some lessons, cleaning when the galactic lord is here!" Dodoria chimed in, punching one fat fist into the fat palm of the other hand.

"This is Serona, my Lord. She is betrothed to my son. She likes to remain close to me whenever Vegeta is not here" He emphasised the last words, hoping that she was smart enough to continue with the lie.

"Is that right?" Frieza pondered, using his tail to push Serona's face one way and then the other to get a good look at her. "I've never heard of a Saiyan betrothal before, have you Zarbon?" Frieza purred.

"No, my Lord, I most certainly have not."

"And Dodoria?" Frieza asked.

"No, my Lord, it is most unusual."

Frieza turned to face the Saiyan King. "Hmm?" Frieza uttered in question, prompting a further answer.

"Well, her parents died and she was left with no-one. But as a baby she was still deliciously defiant, and something told me she would make a good match for my son. That it all." King Vegeta lied.

"But she has most unusual colourings! All Saiyans I know have black eyes, and at least black or very dark hair." He curled his tail around the young girl's neck, pulling her to her feet. "Tell me, what are you?!" Frieza demanded.

"I'm a Saiyan!" Serona replied angrily, trying to pull his horrible tail from around her neck.

"My Lord, she is only a child!" King Vegeta pleaded.

"Where is your betrothed? Where is Prince Vegeta, you brat?" Frieza continued his assult.

"I don't know! He went away a few days ago, I wasn't allowed to go! I'm waiting for him to come back, so he can teach me what he has learned!" Serona cried in desperation.

By now Frieza had full taken the girl off her feet and suspended her inches away from him. Content, he dropped her again.

"Hmm." Frieza thought. He turned back to the King. "That will be all for today, get your pathetic excuse for warriors back into shape. Good day." Frieza exited the room, while all those in the throne room remained frozen until the ship's undeniable engines roared to life and exited their planets, restoring silence to the world once more.

"Everyone get out" The King ordered. Knowing that the order didn't apply to her, Serona still tried to exit the room.

"Not you, Serona" The King said dangerously softly.

Serona paused in her tracks, her back still to the King. She grimaced as heard the King stand up and walk over to her as the last warrior shut the door behind them. She listened for the prince and she knew he was still there, watching her. It helped calm her.

"What did you think you were doing?" The King asked quietly.

"I was curious, Sir." Serona replied, still not facing the King. He started the circle her, and a lump of fear surfaced in her throat. She had never been in this much trouble before. Usually fighting and sneaking around at least had a hint of humour or impression in the scolding. This was just cold though. Hot tears threatened to form in her eyes. She still hurt from the fall, and her neck still smarted from where Frieza had manhandled her with that tail.

"You Fool! You stupid little girl, do you know what would have happened if Frieza had realised I had lied to him? At least one of the children in this house hold can do as they are told!"

The irony of the statement did not pass the two children present. The king picked Serona up under her arms and forced her to face him.

"DO YOU?" He roared.

Serona turned her face away from him as much as possible. "N… no Sir."

Vegeta had never seen his father this angry before. He wanted to go down and take half the blame, but he knew it would only add fuel to the fire of rage.

The King put Serona down roughly on the floor, causing her to fall over. He rubbed his hand over his beard in contemplation. Without another word, he left the room, leaving Serona to wallow in her misery. Once Vegeta was sure the King had left and would not return he joined Serona on the ground. He walked over to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Thank you" he said quietly, but Serona didn't respond. Dusk was closing in, so Vegeta sat on his father's throne while Serona recovered from her ordeal. As the stars started to come out, Vegeta decided that this was enough. He went over to Serona, picked up her hand and pulled her too her feet, before taking her through the external door to the stone gardens.

They sat on the steps, and Vegeta gently coaxed Serona into conversation about the events of that evening. It did not take Serona long to forgive Vegeta, and soon the two were chatting happily about everything and nothing. But soon there was a disturbance in the air, Serona felt it first. She turned to a stone statue and waited. Vegeta followed her gaze, ready to fight.

It was Raditz. He emerged with a smirk on his face.

"I heard what happened today" He said maliciously. "Silly little girl doing silly little things. My father told me." He turned to Vegeta. "You are going to have to marry an idiot, Vegeta!" Raditz laughed cruelly.

"You do know who you are talking to, right Raditz?" Serona said. "Vegeta is your Prince! Bow to him!" She stood up, her hands curled into fists.

"Aw, look at that love bird two trying to defend the honour of lovebird one. Pathetic!" Raditz walked up to Serona, as she held her ground. "Idiot" He muttered before pushing her off the step.

"Raditz!" Vegeta growled, readying himself to fight, but before he could land a punch Serona had already tackled Raditz to the ground and the two were entangled in a punching, biting, kicking mess. Serona would normally be able to hold her own, but for some reason she was unable to this time, and it was not long before Raditz had the upper hand, and Serona was panting on the floor, defeated.

Seeing this unusual result from the fight, Vegeta knocked Raditz out with a single punch. He then picked Serona up. To continue with the strange events of the day, he hugged her. Serona gladly returned the display of affection.

"You've never done that before" Serona stated.

"You've never been manhandled by a mutant, covered for me and tried to defend me in one day before." He replied.

Serona kissed him on the cheek. "We are going to change things, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are"


	4. The Deal

On the monstrous ship that was patrolling the galaxy, plunging every planet it arrived on into despair, Frieza was distracted. It was an unusual occurrence, he would often know exactly what plans he was completing and on what time scale.

But the purple-haired, green eyed Saiyan girl had been plaguing his thoughts. He had felt rejuvenated while he had touched the girl, but he couldn't understand why. Despite his many powers, draining energy from opponents for his own use wasn't one of them. So why this sensation? He tried it out on lesser staff of his ship, but he simply broke their necks.

"Did you get a reading on her Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, my Lord. She had an unusually high power rating for a girl of her age, but nothing special. The strangest thing was when you picked her up, her power level jumped. It peaked higher than expected, but started to drain slowly after that…" Zarbon trailed off as he put the actions of his Master together since back on the ship. "You were able to feed off her energy, weren't you my Lord?"

"It would appear so, Zarbon. I do not yet know. But what unusual colourings! Much more interesting than drab black eyes and dark hair. Pretty little thing." Frieza mulled.

"Green eyes like the Super Saiyan Legends" Dodoria interjected, eager to share knowledge to impress his master.

"WHAT?" Frieza exploded. "Green eyes of the Super Saiyan Legend? Of course! I knew they pierced thoughts for a reason! The Legends must be true!"

Frieza paced the floor of his throne room, displaying uncharacteristic worry.

"They can not be allowed to ascend to that! NEVER! A race of Super Saiyans, that would be the end of me!"

"My Lord, perhaps they could be used to our advantage?" Zarbon suggested casually.

"Not the entire race, if they all turned!" Frieza raged back.

"No, my Lord, not the entire race at all." Zarbon let his words filter through Frieza's mind.

Frieza stopped his pacing and turned to his most trusted advisor. He let a menacing smile cross his lips. "A select few, Zarbon? Very clever. Dodoria! Set a course back to Plant Vegeta. I have a collection to pick up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The morning after Frieza's visit, Prince Vegeta and Serona were up to their usual antics. Sparring in the Royal Grounds, Serona's laughter echoed round the Palace, while Vegeta kept his dignified silence, smiling at good attacks and defence manoeuvres. Their 'play' was soon interrupted by the same roar from a ship that had only left yesterday. They instantly stopped, frozen while listening. The significance didn't pass over Serona this time.

"Hide!" Serona told Vegeta.

"I will not! I refuse to be cowardly on my own planet!" Vegeta replied defiantly.

"Please…" Serona pleaded, but Vegeta refused. He walked up to the entrance of the great hall where his Father was sitting, furious at the return of Frieza so quickly after the last visit.

"Vegeta…" His Father started to scold, but the Prince interrupted.

"Father, it is your Kingdom, and therefore mine. I have a right to see what is happening."

"But you are only a boy." His father whispered. He looked at the determination in his son's eyes and decided to let him have his request. Shortly after, Frieza barged into the throne room.

"King Vegeta, I have decided on a new course of action for your duties. You are to recall all your troops, I have lost my patience with them. Until you can do so, I am taking your son, to make sure you behave." Frieza announced.

King Vegeta was suspicious. Frieza deliberately scattered the Saiyan race throughout the galaxy on missions to keep them from plotting anything. He didn't know what had changed his mind, but it might be the winds of change for this tyrant, his downfall.

"My son…?" The King asked. He looked at his boy, standing by the throne, defiantly staring at Frieza.

"Yes, or I'll start taking other things without permission, like that delightful little girl we saw yesterday, so you think she would fare better on my ship?"

A fleeting look of despair came over the Prince's face at the concept of Serona being taken, against her will. He saw Serona peering in from the external doors, having opened them slightly, she could hear everything. From her expression he could tell she was sick with fear. He had to protect her.

"Father…" The Prince tried to talk to his Father, but was stopped by the Kings giant hand flicking up into a stop gesture. The King knew how his son felt, and knew that he had to let his son do this.

"Okay, you may take my son for training purposes, until the Saiyan troops are recalled." The King said suspiciously.

Serona's heart fell through her stomach; she didn't want Vegeta to go on the ship with that dictator. She didn't understand why Frieza would use her as leverage. She didn't understand a lot of things.

Frieza was delighted at the response he got. The little runt was in love with the little girl. Betrothal with love? How unlikely. It was delicious.

"It is settled then. Come, my little prince" Frieza called mockingly, as he turned to exit.

"He will join you on your ship shortly, my Lord, if you don't mind." The King growled.

"Keep it short!" Frieza called behind him as the doors closed.

The King shooed out the rest of his advisors until he was alone. In an unprecedented move, the King got up and hugged his son. He set him back on the floor before holding his face. "I will come for you." The King vowed. "Now go find her."

Vegeta obliged and ran to the doors, where Serona was sitting against the door, tears streaming down her face. In her despair from crying so hard but silently, she wa hiccupping and red. Vegeta knelt down beside her.

"It's only temporary" He tried to reassure her. Although silent, it was clear she was still distraught. At a loss of what else to do, he patted her on the knee that she had brought up to her chin and hugged with her arms, before sitting in silence beside her.

King Vegeta came out shortly afterwards. "Vegeta, we need to go."

Vegeta sighed with a heavy heart. "I know Father." He dared not express how much he wanted to stay, not to leave Serona and how terrified he actually was on being given to a monster.

"Before we go," The King started. "I want to give you an option. I never gave you the choice over your betrothal to Serona, and it is highly unusual, even within Royalty… If you want to break the betrothal, this is your chance."

Serona sat there, not looking at the King, eyes forward, hot with shame. Did the King not thing her good enough anymore?

"Father, you made a promise!" Vegeta smiled. "And I am happy to uphold it." He turned round to face Serona, who was now looking at him with those big, green eyes. "She is mine. And besides…" He continued.

"I love her."

The King smiled at his son's apparent naivety, how could they know what love was at that age?

Serona responded "I love you too."

They stood up, embarrassed at their revelations to each other while in front of the King. This was not how Saiyan warriors should behave. The king picked up on the awkwardness and took his leave. "Catch up with me, Son." He told Vegeta, as he entered the Royal Hall to make his way to Frieza's ship.

Alone, the two embraced. Breaking away, Vegeta said to Serona "Stay here. I don't like the look in that beast's eyes when he talks about you. When the ship comes back, do not come looking for me. I will find you. I will always find you." With that, he removed Serona's hands from his arms tenderly, and left.

Serona didn't want to see him leave, and so against orders from her betrothed, she clambered up the Palace wall to a turret that peeked to the front. From here she could see the ship, and see her brave Prince walk fearlessly towards it. The doors shut firmly with Vegeta inside it, and a silent farewell was saluted to him by the King and Serona, both vowing to see him again, but not trusting the situation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aboard the ship Frieza wasted no time exerting his dominance over his newest slave. Nappa had managed to convince Frieza that he should come with Vegeta, to help assist on missions. Raditz hadn't wanted to miss out on any excitement the prince may experience, and so had snuck on board.

Vegeta was shown what his new quarters would be – a small dank room without an external window. There were no lights and a hard ledge to serve as a bed, with only a thin sheet and a pillow for comfort. The Prince was careful not to allow any expression on his face over the dire conditions he was now expected to live. Frieza watched him expectantly, uttering a questioning "hmm?"

"A true Saiyan warrior required no more than this." Vegeta said flatly.

"Good, good…" Frieza uttered. "You will address me as "my Lord", and you will kneel every time you enter or leave a room with me in it. You will do my bidding; you will listen and obey Zarbon and Dodoria. You are my monkey, and you will dance when I tell you too."

Vegeta turned round, insult, offence and anger plastered over his young face.

"And if you don't…" Frieza continued, winding his thick tail around the young Saiyans throat. " I. Will. Kill. Your. Father. Understand, my little prince?"

Vegeta knew his tail was too tight for Vegeta to answer, and took his lack of struggle to indicate an answer of 'yes' from the boy. Tired of the exchange, Frieza threw the Saiyan back into his cell and closed the door.

Vegeta found the ledge and sat down, settling his emotions, allowing his heightened senses to sense out the very last details of the room.._Rats_. There were rats in the cell. No doubt a deliberate attempt to break down his resolve, Frieza would never let the rest of his ship be infested.

Months past, and Vegeta was sent out on missions far beyond the ability of a Saiyan of his age, yet, he excelled in all purges, eager to show Frieza he would do his bidding, just so long as his Father was kept safe. _But where is he?_ Vegeta often thought in the solitude of his cell. The missions never satisfied Frieza. They were always too slow, or laughably, not brutal enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

King Vegeta dutifully called all his warriors back. Now that all his strongest and best fighters were reunited, he was sure that they would be able to overthrow Frieza the next time he came. Frieza had neglected them; there were no orders or missions, not a whisper of where he was or what he was doing. Nor, how the Prince was faring.

Serona was growing stronger every day, determined she would be able to help fight the tyrant to get Vegeta back. She could _feel_ him out there. She felt his power, his direction, even his emotions and feelings, although only faintly. When she tried to tell the King this he said it was impossible, a figment of her imagination over her desire to be reunited with him. So she kept the skill quiet, knowing that the King was wrong.

Serona was in Frieza's thoughts often. The effects of their first encounter had long since worn off, and he wanted to feel that way again. The luxury of youthfulness and power. And he wasn't going to ask for it. He sent his most trusted henchman to retrieve her – Zarbon.

Zarbon took a small space pod that docked on the ship and set a course for Planet Vegeta. Landing in the desert and keeping his energy levels low, he made sure he was undetected. Knowing that Saiyan children were allowed to run free, he lurked in the shadows until night fall. He took a hunch and hid in the Royal grounds, surrounded by rocks that seemed to be the place the purple haired girl's favourite place to train. With the loss of Vegeta, he was sure she would always return.

Sure enough, after a meal, Serona came out to train. She started training routine and Zarbon started to move in quietly. Serona relaxed and sharpened her senses, and was alarmed to feel that someone was moving in the darkness. Even with her excellent vision and hearing, she could detect exactly where. She looked round in a panic, before running towards the Royal Hall. She didn't get very far, as Zarbon rushed out and grabbed her from behind. One arm around her stomach, another around her mouth to stop her screams.

Serona bit and thrashed in the arms of her captor, and saw by the arm sheats it was Zarbon. But she was no match for the creature. He dragged her back to his pod, and chucked her in, before entering himself and setting a course back to Frieza's ship.

The pod wasn't very big, barely enough to fit the both of them, but that didn't stop Serona trying to mount an attack. She used the sides of the pod to double kick Zarbon in the face, and it landed perfectly. Zarbon was furious, his face! His face was too beautiful for rats like her to damage. He grabbed her and sat her down in front of him, using his size and strength to pin her legs together with his, and with one arm in a bare hug against her chest, immobilised her arms.

Serona squirmed in this position, unable to use any of her limbs. Then she realised she was in a very sensitive position for a usual male, and decided to try her luck. Thrusting her entire body forward as much as she could, she slammed back in the crotch of her capture.

It worked.

Zarbon pushed the girl away to cradle himself. Instantaneously, while still using one hand to shield himself, he pinned the girl against the wall. She had a triumphant, defiant smirk on her face.

"Only a Saiyan would think that was a victory!" Zarbon shouted, before taking his arm and slapping the girl. She fought back, pushing Zarbon off her with her legs, she landed a punch.

"This is ridiculous!" Zarbon shouted, and decided to put an end to the shenanigans. Grabbing Serona by her neck and two feet, he crashed the young Saiyan over his knee, instantly stopping her. She lay over his legs, unable to move and in the worst pain she had ever experienced, physically.

She didn't recover for the rest of the flight. When the ship docked, Zarbon dragged her out by her shirt, causing her to whimper from the pain, trying desperately not to cry.

She was aware that she had been dragged into a grand room of the ship, and Frieza was there.

"There's you little runt, my Lord!" Zarbon said as he threw Serona in front of him.

"My, Zarbon! Did she give you some trouble?" Frieza sniggered.

Serona still didn't know what was happening. All she knew is that she could feel Vegeta, and he was close. So close, she could almost reach out and touch him…

Before she knew what else was happening, her clothes were removed, leaving her in just her underwear and a black back across her undeveloped chest. Zarbon at least tried to give the girl some dignity. Water started to fill up around her, but she was too weak to try and swim.

"Just relax" an unfamiliar voice said, as a breathing mask was put over her face and drifted to sleep.


	5. The Doomed Planet

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything else. Only Serona is mine, sob.

I would just like to thank everyone that has taken time to read this, and especially a huge thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited or followed the story, getting these notifications make my day! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I hope I haven't lost anyone who was enjoying it.

* * *

Serona started to gain consciousness, the strange sensation of full submersion in luke-warm water, drowning yet breathing, alerted her to the danger of her situation. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she kept her eyes closed as she thought what to do. She shuffled around, gauging the area in which she was confined. She was still tired, so tired and so decided to wait. Unknown to her the rehabilitation tank in which she was in had already alerted the on duty doctor of the young Saiyan's return to consciousness.

The doctor scuttled into the lab where the female Saiyan was recovering. He had been looking after her since she arrived. She had been in a bit of a state, giving Zarbon a lot of trouble for such a young child. He felt sorry for her, but it was not his place to help her. He was just doing what he could to stay alive, which meant following orders whether he agreed with them or not. Maybe, one day, they would all have their revenge on the beast that was only gaining power across the universe.

Frieza was soon down into the lab to see the Saiyan being brought out of her chamber. She had plagued his thoughts constantly. He wanted to understand this influence she had over him, and why she made him feel so powerful when all he had done was hold her.

"Drain the tank." Frieza commanded.

The doctor knew that it was not the optimum time to be bringing the young girl out of the tank, she wasn't fully recovered, but he obeyed. As the water started to drain, Serona snapped her eyes open. Time was not on her side. She locked eyes with her oppressor, refusing to be intimidated. Once the water was drained she removed her own mask and waited until the hatch was released.

The hatch had barely opened full before Frieza had snaked his tail in and dragged the girl out. He could feel it again, the power draining into him.

"There is something about her, doctor." Frieza purred, entranced with the power he was feeling. "Find a way to harvest it." He finished bluntly.

The doctor had no idea what the creature meant, be knew he had to find out. Frieza left the girl standing and silently walked out of the laboratory. Serona fell to her knees after the door shut behind the beast, sobbing. Leaving her where she was, the doctor went to tap on his computers, setting up tests to search for something. But what this something was, he had no idea.

Serona started to calm down, and felt her surroundings. She noticed a familiar energy signature not too far away.

_Vegeta._

She looked in the direct of the ki, and ran in that direction, coming up against a wall. She hammered on it and shouted out his name, while searching for a door. The doctor was soon bearing down on her, but the academic was no match for the distraught child. She trashed her body out and the doctor was unable to even get a hold of her. He rushed over to a counter and pressed an emergency button, and it was not long before Zarbon was sent down to deal with the problems.

Serona felt him come in, and his presence froze her to the core. Not wanting a repeat of the fight that had occurred in the pod, she stopped her actions, touching the wall that separated her from familiarity and a sense of home.

Zarbon smiled to himself when he realised his presence was enough to curb any misbehaviour of the young Saiyan. In his silky voice he commanded her.

"Come now, Serona. Back to your tank."

Serona could not bring herself to part from the wall that had brought her so close to Vegeta. Making no motion to move, Zarbon did not ask a second time and simply flung the girl over his shoulder and placed her where he wanted her. Too depressed to do anything, the doctor placed the breathing mask over her mouth as Zarbon watched. She looked up to the doctor's eyes with her strange green ones, begging, imploring him to help her. The physician ignored the guilt building in his chest and closed the tank on her.

The water washed over her and her eyelids grew heavy. Finally asleep, Zarbon decided his duty was done and left, while the doctor scuttled around the lab, setting up tests to find the root of Freiza's intrigue.

Serona woke up, she was dry but had a lot more tubes and medical equipment running around her than when she went into the tank. Detectors were attached to every limb of her body, a particular focus on her head. Her arms were prevented from removing the tubing by restraints. She tried to break the restraints but could not find the strength.

The doctor was aware of her alertness, and knew that the treatment of this young child was not correct. He regarded the data and dials on the machines. His job was done, he had found a way to channel Serona's energy to either Frieza, or the ship, but it required her to be constantly hooked up to a device.

It was amazing, the doctor concluded. The device was used as a torture device, as well as a battery to the ship, but it usually killed the victims. This girl could sustain enough energy to feed the machine as well as keep herself alive. For some reason Freiza could tap into this energy directly from her, an ability he doesn't possess with anyone else, but again, requires constant contact.

He was dubious over the ethics of keeping a young girl in an induced coma for two months, but she was simply too unruly every time she woke up, an amazing energy source to feed her attempts at freedom. But now, with this machine, she was controllable.

Tears came to Serona's eyes as she realised how hopeless she was. She turned to face the doctor.

"Please." She said quietly. "Please help me."

The doctor shrugged helplessly. "I can't…"

"Please!" She said getting more desperate.

"Please don't ask me anymore." The doctor replied.

An icy blue hand landed firmly on the doctors back. "Not getting empathic with the girl now, are we?" A smooth voice asked quietly, threateningly.

"N...n…n…no." The doctor stuttered.

"Good. Now let me see her" Zarbon commanded.

The doctor dutifully took the minion over to the Saiyan princess.

"Pretty thing, isn't she?" The tall warrior mused. His reptilian eyes swept over the readings which mildly surprised him. "So much energy too. Frieza will be down here in a minute to see your progress. Aren't you glad that I suggested this induced coma? Much more efficient than calling me down every two minutes because you can't control a child."

The doctor bowed in a sign of respect but said nothing. The prospect of Frieza coming down was never a wanted one. He considered that maybe he should not have agreed to this. The child will give Frieza even more strength and perhaps his life should have been forfeited to save the universe. He was sure the Kai's would forgive him for taking the child's life it was for the greater good. He sighed, the time for those choices were gone.

Zarbon was still standing over Serona, almost protectively. Not like a Father protecting a child, more akin to a predator defending its food. He still frightened Serona, and she did her best not to look at him.

"How long have I been here?" She asked quietly, barely daring to make a sound but she wanted to know.

"About 2 months now." Frieza answered as he walked in the door. Serona shut her eyes tightly, praying that it would all just be a bad dream. She couldn't feel Vegeta anymore, and she felt alone for the absence. "How are you, my pet?"

Serona didn't reply, so the doctor interjected to save her ramifications. "She is fine, everything is set up, she is no longer any trouble to control, and her energy is stored for your use, my Lord."

Frieza glowered at the doctor, as he wound his tail around the doctors neck and broke it swiftly. He fell to the floor with a grotesque thump causing Serona to tighten up. Zarbon smiled cruelly, conceding that it may have been a little harsh on such a talented physician.

"That will ensure he will not speak out of turn again, Zarbon." Frieza stated, emphasising the syllables in his minions name. "and it will be what happens if _this one_ doesn't speak when spoken too."

Serona wimpered and her energy spiked. The machine hummed trying to absorb the extra flow. Frieza watched in fascination, while concern came over Zarbon's face.

"My Lord, I need to talk with you" the elegant warrior said, unusually sincerely.

Frieza heard the seriousness of his most trusted servant, and so did not delay him. Once outside the room, Zarbon wasted no time making his case to his master.

"My Lord, She is unusually skilled, and Vegeta is uncharacteristically strong for his age. We must think ahead to the future, clearly the Saiyans are only getting stronger with each generation, they could pose a real threat. "Zarbon reasoned calmly, not wanting to appear as if he was patronising his leader. "Serona and Vegeta are betrothed, when Vegeta is older and stronger, he will come looking for her. Imagine the power if they were to have a child? Something needs to be done, My Lord."

Zarbon paused, surverying Frieza's face for clues of what he was thinking and how he was taking this advice.

"Seems a shame." Frieza said emotionlessly. "They are by far the best race for getting a job done."

"You have Vegeta, my Lord, and there are also a few other Saiyans on patrols for you at the moment, Nappa and Raditz, I believe. Nappa is a fool, and will follow Vegeta. Radtiz is young and stupid. Impressionable. He will not try to usurp your authority. The Saiyan breeding ground must be eliminated." He finished boldly.

"You have a point." Freiza stated matter-of-factly. "Tell the Captain to chart a course for Planet Vegeta, I have a pest control problem to take care of." Frieza smirked. Destroying planets usually took a lot of energy out of him; he needed days to recover fully. He was intrigued to see how Serona would change this.

Serona's keen hearing had overheard the exchanged that took place outside the door of the laboratory to which she was confined. She had a new reason to struggle, she had to save her planet. She had to save her King, her home planet, the people who had brought her up, her birth parents although she did not know them. It was too much to bare. She willed her energy to gather. The machine was screeching to contain the power. There were no personnel to stop her, no-one to alert the high authorities. She let out a jarring scream, as she ripped her arm restraints from the table.

Arching her back, she grabbed the waist restraint, crushing the device that was draining her power. Flinging herself upright, she grasped the leg restraints and yanked them off, freeing herself completely. Getting off the table, she caught her breath. The machine was quiet, no longer having a job to perform. Looking out of the ship's window she saw Planet Vegeta fast approaching. Knowing she didn't have time, she barged through the door and followed the distinctive energy signature of Freiza.

She raced up stairs and found herself in a large, grand room that was vaguely familiar. Frieza was there in his hovering chair, docked at a position by the window. She could feel his energy soaring. Looking past him she could feel the familiar energy signatures of her King, and his warriors.

The ship was bearing down on the planet, and the entire Saiyan army had flown up to confront the ship, to end their enslavement once and for all, to get the prince back. To get Serona back.

Her entrance into the hall had not gone and noticed. Zarbon's fierce golden eyes flashed with anger, and Dadoria curled his lips in to a monstrous snarl. Her only focus was Frieza. She launched towards the tyrant, but Dodoria jumped in her way. The Saiyan was blind with rage, and a swipe ensured that the marshmallow-esque alien was not an obstacle.

Zarbon raced in to replace Dodoria's failure. Bracing himself for impact, he caught the Saiyan and brought her to stop before pushing her back. Once her momentum ground to a stop, she hurtled forward again, this time jumping off the ground just before Zarbon could catch her, knocking the warrior to the ground and leaving her a clear course to attack Freiza. Freiza was concentrating on the matter at hand, a large energy ball being summoned just outside the ship. He turned his head slightly and could see her approaching from the corner of his eye. He couldn't move, and so attempted to fend Serona off with his tail.

Dodging round the thrashing tail, she hammered down on Freiza's side, sending him from his position. She then destroyed the chain in which Frieza had been sitting, before finding herself restrained by Zarbon once more. Dodoria had got up and came to assist Zarbon, each taking a firm hold on each little arm.

Throughout her struggling a deafening roar came from outside the ship. Everyone inside the ship was momentarily motionless and mesmerised by the events occurring outside, as Planet Vegeta imploded.

"No!" Serona cried out, going weak. All her effort had been in vain. She could feel from the energy blast a lot of _her_ energy had gone into the weapon that had destroyed her home planet, killed everyone she knew, robbed her of a normal life.

Frieza was furious with the attack she had launched on him, and approached the Saiyan menacingly. Thinking what he could do to inflict pain on the little warrior, he realised that there was nothing more he could do to her. He smirked.

_Maybe she will learn to be obedient now_ Frieza thought to himself. He made a motion to his Minions and she swiftly found herself escorted to a new lab, where a horribly familiar tablet awaited her.

"Didn't think we would only make one, did you?" Dodoria taunted.

Serona was too distraught to respond, her sobs having quietened down but tears still running freely down her face. She was clipped back into the machine, and the minions left. New doctors were in here, and they were wary of her.

Through tears, Serona choked out a plead. "Please just put me to sleep now." And the doctors duly obliged.


	6. Unlikely Friendship

Many years passed, and Serona grew up in the shadow of the dark ruler of the universe. Part of the torture was never being able to see Vegeta, although she always knew when he was aboard the ship. She knew in her heart Vegeta didn't realise she was there, and he was never told.

At 16 years old, Serona was becoming a young woman, with the body to prove it. She had grown in strength, a plan of Vegeta to increase the energy which could be harvested from her. She no longer needed to be strapped into a table to harness her power. Whenever she began to get too unruly, Frieza could quite easily drain her. Exactly how he managed this was a mystery to the Saiyan teenager however.

She had felt the pain and torture that Vegeta had been put through. Apart from her own treatment, she knew what ordeals he had been put through. Frieza was a cold and calculated Master. She knew that only a wall separated her from her Prince, and it play on Frieza's part to torment her.

She had entered a daily routine now, mostly consisting of training with the Ginyu Force or Zarbon. She couldn't stand Dodoria, and Dodoria was happy not to exert himself against her. She was never permitted to cause serious damage to her opponents, her energy becoming sapped every time her power level started to climb high.

She had been permitted to see Nappa and Raditz, although their company meant nothing to her. She had begged them to get a message to Vegeta for her, for their Prince, but they refused. Bullied into submission by the white leader, they dared not tell Vegeta. After that betrayal, which was years ago, she had no interest in them.

Once awake, she had the demeaning task of taking the morning meal to Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force. Dodoria ate so much, it disgusted her. Frieza just smiled spitefully to himself, knowing the shame it caused her daily, yet in reality, let her get away with murder upon the ship. Zarbon at least had an air of dignity about him, although he was usually grooming himself in the morning. He would accept the bowl of fruit and dismiss her absent-mindedly, thanking her out of routine.

Zarbon found himself with a soft spot for the Saiyan. She had always given them trouble, and it was a bit on excitement of an other wisely dull ship. It amazed him that such a young _girl_ had given him all that trouble all those years ago when he saved her from Planet Vegeta. Well, that is how he saw it. She was also beautiful, and Zarbon appreciated beauty.

The Ginyu Force were her favourite people to serve breakfast to. Always training as a group, they would eat at a table instead of individual beds, and it was always filled with laughter. She knew they were ruthless killers, but so were her entire race. They brightened her bleak existence, and they were happy to include her in the morning banter.

After her morning breakfast round, she joined the Ginyu Force to eat. She sat down heavily, the bench she had placed herself on moaning with the force.

"Ohhh!" Recoome taunted. "Someone needs to lose some weight!"

"You're not one to talk!" Jeice countered.

"Yeah, look at the size of you." Burter joined in, his smooth voice never managing to carry much insult despite his reptilian ancestry.

Serona just smiled, she didn't have her usual flare for insults today. Jeice and Burter looked at each other; it put a downer on their moods if she was miserable at breakfast.

Serona realised the tension her silence was putting on the group. Captain Ginyu surveyed her quietly, while Guldo, who had an obvious vendetta against all Saiyans, was indifferent to Serona's mood.

"You should convince Frieza to let me be part of the Ginyu Force" She said, trying to get some liveliness back into the atmosphere. The plan worked, and sent the five elite warriors sprawling into laughter and retorts.

"As if Frieza would let a GIRL on the Ginyu force!" Recoome bellowed playfully.

"Why not, he already has a dancer in it!" Serona countered happily.

The rest of the Ginyu Force settled into silent glee, waiting for Recoome's answer. He was dumb stricken momentarily, mouth agape. He could not be verbally beaten by a slave!

"Well it gives me more grace and dignity in fighting than you will ever achieve!" Recoome eventually replied, pleased with his answer. This sent the Ginyu force into a fury again, shouting, agreeing, and laughing.

Serona took the joke well, and soon the group were soon wrestling over who would get to train with her today. The laughter quickly walked in when Frieza entered the room. Serona had been too distracted to sense his approach. Captain Ginyu went quiet with respect, while the rest of the room feel quiet with fear.

Serona's back was facing him, and now she could fell the presence of his two most trusted men beside him. And two others, vaguely familiar.

"Serona…" Frieza dragged out the last vowel of her name. "Are you meant to be in here?"

Her distressed expression was clear to the team she had just had breakfast with, but as she turned around to face her persecutor she put on a mask of defiance. "I was just having breakfast, Frieza."

Zarbon looked at her with an amused smile, after all these years she could not be beaten, starved or coaxed into addressing Frieza by anything other than his name. Dodoria was furious. Anyone that _dared_ not to address Frieza by a token of respect usually found themselves disintegrated before finishing their sentence.

_This jumped up little brat has no respect, and gets away with everything!_ He thought furiously.

Guldo and Dodoria caught each other's eyes, and realised that they were thinking the same thing.

_I'll teach her a lesson, if it is the last thing I do. Just as arrogant as her fiancé, I'll show them, I'll show both of them. Guldo, the slayer of the last Saiyans! I would be a legend…_ Guldo scornfully thought.

"Go to your training chamber, Serona." Frieza commanded.

Silently, the Saiyaness obeyed. Once enclosed in the chamber, she began her usual stretches. She heard the door open, and smiled when she realised who it was. She turned round to face her tall, ginger-haired opponent, who had a wide goofy grin on his face, which was missing a tooth from her last encounter.

She took her fighting stance and beckoned the man. "Let's go, Recoome."

Recoome showed his flexibily from his dancing background, striking some of his normal poses. The poses were bizarre, but none of the members of the Ginyu force seemed to recognise this, despite their antics always being greeted by confusion.

_Perhaps that is why they do it, to unnerve their opponent!_ Serona though to herself. _Well, it won't work on me!_

Before Recoome had finished his series of poses, Serona was engaging elbows into stomachs and palms into chins. Recoome soon recovered and was matching her move for move, but her speed gave her the upper hand.

The fighters broke apart after a round. Serona was breathing heavily, while Recoome still had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

In between breaths she managed to stutter out "The… problem with you is…. That you are so large… that you can just… absorb my attacks… instead of taking them!"

She laughed "But I will wear you down eventually!"

Recoome let out a deep laugh. "Not before I catch you, little one!"

The two fighters launched into fighting again. Out side the ring, through the one way glass, the rest of the Ginyu Force and Frieza were watching. Jeice and Burter were betting sweets and chocolate on the fight, betting on who got the next punch or kick in, who would break away first, who would eventually win. Captain Ginyu silently played along in his mind, while Guldo watched intently, hoping that Recoome would give her a thrashing.

Frieza found the carry on of his elite force strange, but it seemed to work for them, so he never interfered. He was too focused on the purple haired power house fighting someone twice her size.

Recoome wasn't fighting at full throttle. He was a revered member of a prestigious team, and there would be no fun nor training to be had if he just annihilated the Saiyan in one go.

Serona smiled, her agility allowing her to launch an attack from behind, she fired up an energy attack, and called to Recoome as she was about to launch it. She trusted her hands forward, but no attack prevailed. Her energy was sucked from her and she fell to the ground, momentarily paralysed.

"Thank you, Serona, that will be enough for today." The cold silky voice of Frieza called out.

Serona glared at the one way class she knew Frieza was behind. "You bastard." She muttered under her breath.

The Ginyu force didn't like the way this Saiyaness had come to be treated, but knew better than to protest. Recoome helped Serona up, and they walked out of the training chamber together. As Serona walked through the door, she saw Frieza watching her just meters away. Something snapped in her that day, she was fed up of being a slave and constantly being robbed of her power.

She attacked.


	7. Punishment

Frieza was taken by surprise from the attack of a slave whose will he had believed to have broken. She clawed at him, using every inch of her body as a weapon. She screamed in frustration, determined that this would be the day she defeated the tyrant, the object that had prevented her freedom, the ghoul who haunted her dreams, the being that stopped her happiness.

She had managed to scratch the dangerous pink creature on his neck where the armour stopped its protection. Another limb had managed to crack one of his horns. The pain rocked through Frieza. He grabbed the young Saiyan, flinging her on to the one way window, smashing it. Frieza grabbed his horn, trying to relieve the pain.

Serona recovered quickly, continuing her affront on him. Recoome tried to grab her as she ran past, but she twirled out of his reach. Realising the weak point she had created on her assailant she targeted it. Slicing her hand sideways through the air she landed another blow on the base of the injured spur.

With a roar of pain, he sent Serona flying back to the watching Ginyu Force, who grabbed her and Jeice tried to push her out of the room.

"Wait!" A heavily panting Freiza commanded. "She has gone to far this time! I will teach her a lesson she won't forget."

A reluctant but obedient Captain Ginyu pushed the girl forward, whose earlier adrenaline rush had passed and panic started to creep into her resolve. She pushed back into the captain's hands, but remained still once the force was removed. Frieza regained his composure and steadied his breathing, surveying the girl with a cold stare.

"You took advantage of my generosity, ape. It will not be a privileged you will be allowed to abuse again. You will regret this day…" Frieza told her, slowly, darkly, menacingly as he snaked his thick tail around her neck once more. "Get out." He hissed.

All those present in the room left, returning to their usual quarters where they were permitted to rest in when not on duty or in training, moment rare and far between. Recoome was the last to leave, looking behind to see a small figure of a woman suspended cruelly in the air. From the corner of his eye he could see the Captain beckoning him to come, noone wanting to utter a sound that may enrage Frieza further. Reluctantly, the door slid shut behind him, and the wait to see Serona's fate begun.

Tears were streaming down Serona's face silently as she made no effort to loosen the grip around her. She was unable to make a sound as the grasp around her neck tightened, her remaining energy being drained from her, her windpipe closing.

Death was close upon her, as she felt a more permanent darkness start to settle on her, and delusions of her childhood flittered across her eyes. She remembered the antics she got up to with Vegeta, the confrontations she had had with Raditz, King Vegeta's loving but stern gaze…

She reached out, oblivious to her surroundings now. She reached out to the face before her, the face she dreamed of seeing.

_Vegeta_… she tried to utter, her mouth forming the correct shapes, the lack of air failing the sound. He started to reach out to her… at last they would be reunited…

Falling to the ground, Serona gasped for air that brought her to her consciousness before promptly blacking out into a deep oblivion.

When she awoke, she expected to find herself in the bright light of the medical wing, doctors bustling above her, wires running in and out of veins keeping her subdued, healing her.

Instead she woke in a dark, dank, damp room. Coughing slightly, she felt the pain of her crushed wind pipe, the swelling and bruising not helping her in her quest to breathe. She looked for a glass of water, but no supplies were left out for her. Still on the floor, she pushed herself to all fours, before crawling towards the door, only to be stopped by bars.

She groaned as she realised she was in the brig. Leaning against the bars for a moment, a hissing sound hummed through the bars, before erupting into a vicious spark that threw Serona back into the cell, completely weak once again.

_Great, using my own energy against me, again. _She thought as she waited for some strength to return.

"Anyone?" She croaked out into the surrounding darkness. No-one answered, but a shuffle confirmed she was not alone. "Please… water…"

But no help came. Feeling her lips stick together from dehydration, she licked her lips while feeling her neck to feel the extent of the damage. Imprints from his tail were still etched into her skin, and little pockets of blood had crusted over where the pressure had caused her skin to split.

She let out a little chuckle, which she immediately regretted as it sent her into a coughing fit, but it was worth it to remember that she had split the tyrant's horn. While in her half coughing, half choking fit, the door to the prison room opened, letting a rare stream of light enter, illuminating her solitary fellow prisoner while the visitor entered, who swiftly closed the door.

_Clearly a forbidden visit_ Serona thought.

"Serona?" A whisper sounded out. She smiled.

"Jeice." She smiled, before crawling towards the red-skinned member of the Ginyu Force.

"I can't stay long, I just nipped down here to give you some water. I can't leave evidence I was here, you will have to drink it now." He said, as a gloved hand passed through the bars swiftly, revealing a small cup of water.

Serona gratefully took the water and tried to lean forward to drink, a task which she was incapable of doing. Uttering an embarrassing sound, Jeice took his cue and gently pushed her up to the best of his ability while avoiding the bars. In one large gulp she couldn't control, the water was gone. She flopped back down to the floor with a groan and handed the cup back.

"Thank… you." She uttered.

Wordlessly, Jeice left as quickly as he had come.

Days turned to weeks and Serona was no-one. Minimal food and water appeared mysteriously every so often, with no apparent server. Some days the water would be nearly empty, or a bite taken out of a dry piece of bread. As she recovered slowly, she released it must be Guldo delivering the food upon orders, and he issued what little revenge he could on her by denying her the full portion of whatever she was permitted.

She was sure, though, that someone else must come in with Guldo on his strange power, a she was sure she felt the soft touch of someone who could at least pretend to care, and a painkiller or a vitamin tablet would be present in her tight fist in the mornings.

Despite the little acts of kindness, recovery without the regeneration tanks, medical care and proper diet was painfully slow. Her ability to string more works together in a sentence without nearly choking herself to die again increased, and everyday she reached out to the other prisoner, but received no response. She tried to feel out for him, sensing his power but she had not yet regained that power again.

Further weeks passed and Serona noticed she was suddenly given double portions on an almost daily basis. She talked to the other prisoner despite never being given a response, the only way she could stay sane. She asked him if he was being fed and watered as she was, and offered to share the extra portion if he hadn't been given the same amount.

As her powers returned in drips and drabs, she started to feel out for her companion, who she realised was painfully weak.

"You need to eat more, have mine." She insisted, but he would never respond, only to push the small plate of food back into her cell.

The next morning, she woke up to one piece of small chocolate left on her place. Walking over to the corner with the most light from a crack in the wall that let in light from the hallway, it read.

Happy Birthday

Smelling it she knew it was carved by Vegeta, delivered by a friend. A Tear ran down her cheek as slipped it into her mouth, sucking on the sweet sugar, willing it to last. Did he know she was here? Was he going to save her. She dared let her hope wish for such things. She felt out for him and could sense him on the ship. She tried to call out for him, to no avail.

Giving up, she returned to the position in the cell where she would talk to her cell mate. She told him it was her birthday today, she was 17.

"Happy birthday" the unexpected reply came. The sound was beautiful, soft and comforting. The figure crawled towards her, and she found herself shrinking back into the safety of the centre of her cell from the unexpected movement.

The dim light highlighted the protrusions of the figures ribs, his painfully thin arms and gaunt body. He extended a thin, graceful arm through the bar and beckoned her to him.

Hesitantly, she shuffled over to the figure and took his hand, which he used to pull her closer. She let out an involuntary squeak as she was pulled toward the figure.

"They will come and get you today, save me for a time of need."

"What…?" Serona started as the being grabbed her by both hands, and in a gust of wind and a soft sigh, vanished.

She stuck her hand through the bar and felt around the small cell as far as she could, trying to find the other prisoner. She tried to sense him but he was no longer in the room.

Perplexed, she sat down; devastated her only companion was somehow gone. Concentrating, she could feel a warmth settling in her stomach.

_Save me for a time of need._ The words echoed through her ears. He had merged with her! She didn't know how, or how to use him, or why, but he had given her a safety net for the future, although a small one, it was a comfort at least.

Clutching her stomach, the door rattled opened. Zarbon entered. He looked down at the formally beautiful Saiyan, who seemed shrunken and pathetic. Anger pinched at him, frustrated that such a beauty should be allowed to disintergrate into a lesser version.

Deactivating the energy-draining bars, he opened a cell door. Serona meekly stood up and walked towards him, pausing at the cell door, waiting for instructions.

"You best call him Master, or Lord now, Serona." Zarbon said in a rare piece of advice.

Disgusted, but conceding, she nodded limply. Turning on his heel, his heavy cape filled with air and bellowed out, knocking Serona to the ground.

Angry, she quickly got to her feet again before Zarbon could see, but unknown to her, he had heard it. Leading her through the ships interior he took her to her bedroom. She entered and looked round the slightly less darker, less depressing room before turning back to Zarbon.

He could see from her eyes she had expected to now be finally healed by the regeneration tank or at least receive some medical assistance. Barely moving, he gave a small shake of his head, enough to signal to Serona that this recovery would be completely of her own merit. She turned her head away to hide the tears forming, but revealing the bruises that were still visible on her neck despite the months that had passed.

"You may leave to use the showers. I suggest you do so immediately." The right hand-man of Freiza said, before leaving and shutting out the light of the hall way once again.

Feeling around the familiar room, she found a towel. She stripped her ruined clothes off and left them in the corner before wrapping the towel around her to protect her modesty. Gingerly, she approached the door, opening it. She stood frozen in the door way, listening for movement of others. She heard two sets of footprints pad down the tiles, to which she stepped back into her room, locking her door and waiting for the sound to fade.

_This is ridiculous!_ She tried to tell herself, trying to strengthen her resolved, but she found herself still unable to move.

Hours later, her built up the courage to go to the public shower room. It was late in the ship's night and she was sure no-one would be around. Silently, she scuttled to the shower room and peeped around; using her senses to confirm no-one was there.

Walking towards the showers, she caught herself in the mirror. She barely recognised herself. Her face was sunken and hallow, with large black circles under her eyes and her usually fierce green eyes dull and lifeless. Her skin was several shades darker than her natural colour due to the grime she had been forced to roll around in for the past ungodly months. Yellow marks showed the last of the fading bruises from her last encounter with Freiza.

Her once shapely body had shrunk into that of a skin covered skeleton. Pulling herself away from the mirror, she washed.

It took an hour before the water stopped running off of her discoloured. A bottle of shampoo finally returned some subtleness back to her hair. Once finished, she sat under the running water, letting the clean water rush over her, and when it cascaded down into her mouth, she happily drank it. Her eyes closed, and the steady beating of the water on the tiles and running over her, she could pretend that she was having a shower anywhere, under any conditions. She fell asleep.

Weeks passed in the boredom of her room and the tranquillity of her late night showers. She was not permitted to do anything else, but her portion of food increased and she started to put on weight. She did some mild training, to try and regain some fitness while going unnoticed. She got used to life, not seeing Freiza, food, solitude. Months passed and she could almost fool herself into believing she was happy. Soon, her 18th birthday was around the corner.

Zarbon visited her on her birthday, a full year after seeing her last. Seeing her regain her beauty and shape again pleased him. There could not be too many beautiful things in the world.

After Zarbon left, Jeice and Recoome managed to sneak a visit.

"Aw, mate! You look SO much better!" Jeice said happily upon entering the room.

"Still not as pretty as me though!" Recoome announced in a goofy voice as he posed. Standing upright again, he smiled. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" She replied, smiling. Taking a more serious tone, she continued. "Listen, guys, when I was in the brig…"

"We don't want to talk about that." Jeice said quickly.

"I know, but…"

"Seriously, we shouldn't even be here!" Recoom boomed, trying to dissuade the Saiyaness from her topic of conversation."

"Yes, but the chocolate! Was it Vegeta, does he know I am here?" She said, almost unable to contain her excitement.

The two members of the Ginyu Force looked at each other guiltily.

"What?" Serona asked sadly.

"It was Vegeta…" Jeice started. Serona snapped her head up at him, eager to hear the rest of the story. Her fists balled tightly in hoped.

"But he didn't know it was for you…" Recoome finished awkwardly.

She slumped down on her bed.

"What?"

"We told him he had to do it, cos it was Captain Ginyu's Birthday…" Jeice tried to explain.

"We thought you could use it as encouragement to survive…" Recoome stumbled over the words.

"He doesn't know I'm even alive…" Serona said aloud but to no-one in particular. She barely even noticed the guilty duo leaving her room, leaving a small square of chocolate on top of the cabinet.


	8. Dishonourable Intentions

Just a warning to those that are sensitive towards the more evil actions that can occur between a man and a woman, there is a rape theme in this chapter. If you would like to continue reading this story but avoid this chapter, I will put a synopsis at the end. It is not graphic however.

* * *

The next morning Serona decided to take action. She washed and dressed on time for the early morning inspections and briefing for the day. She walked up to the main throne room of the ship, the minions avoiding her as much as possible in the hallways, giving her sly looks and wondering if they should be stopping her once she passed.

She entered into the room without requesting permission and went to stand in front of Frieza immediately. He remained expressionless as the Saiyan stood in front of him silently, only a raised eyebrow showing his mild amusement at her presence, and the confusion as to how bold she still was.

Still saying nothing, she bent down onto one knee. She didn't bow her head, or address him. Frieza waited to see if she would complete the correct gesture of respect, flanked by Dodoria and Zarbon. Dodoria was excited to see the punishment she would have inflicted if she didn't finish the gesture. Zarbon stood impassive as a statue, but his eyes gesturing that she should finish the pose.

Stone faced and silent but on one knee, she remained. This act of submission would be as far as she would go. Moments stressed into what seemed like hours before Frieza made a small sideways gesture towards Zarbon with a small chuckle. Zarbon followed his master's silent order, waling over to Serona, picking her up and walking back to his original position, put her down between himself and Frieza.

Unsure of what the actions meant, Serona took her cue from Zarbon's unmoving pose and stood still while Frieza finished his commands, demands and plans. Hours seemed to pass and the infamous Saiyan appetite was starting to kick in. She could feel hollow movements in her stomach and she silently begged that it would not make any sounds.

She was not in luck. While Frieza was issuing a penultimate command for a new target planet she stomach let the entire room know that it needed feed. Serona did not move, could not move for her embarrassment consumed her. Frieza turned around and looked over his shoulder at the girl. She knew all eyes were on here, but she looked dead ahead to where a mark on the wall held hr focus. Finally, the gurgling stopped and Frieza looked away.

With a flick of his wrist the dictator dismissed his troops, and swiftly left the room. No command was given to Serona so she continued standing in the position that Zarbon had put her in. Dodoria and Zarbon followed their leader out, but in the door way Zarbon stopped and with a single hand gesture indicated her to follow.

So she did.

_This is new…_ she thought to herself as she followed the three commanding figures through the hallways. _He is getting me to follow him around like a shadow…_

The three entered a room with a smart, set table situated in its centre – set for one. Zarbon pushed Serona into the room with Frieza, before he a Dodoria continued down the hall. The door slid shut behind her.

"Lina." Frieza's emotionless voice called out, and a minion bustled out the door, saw Serona and disappeared through the door from which she had just come. Serona kept her gaze on the floor, but could tell that Frieza was for all intents and purposes unconcerned with her presence. When she was with him, she wasn't causing trouble.

The minion known as Lina came back in with a place setting and set up a second place. Frieza sat down and watched as the awkward Saiyan decided what to do. Slowly, she approached the second setting and pulled the chair out, trying to make as little noise as possible before sitting down and pulling into the table, all the time keeping her eyes low and avoiding Frieza.

They ate in silence. Once finished, Frieza got up and left. Lina cleared away the table and the lights were turned off, leaving Serona in darkness. At a loss of what to do, she returned to her chambers for the rest of the day.

The next weeks carried on the same, but the procedure didn't become any less awkward. She didn't know how to act, she knew she shouldn't talk and it seemed pointless to her. Slowly, she was allowed to go back to sparring with the Ginyu Force, but conversation was difficult after such long isolation and their knowledge of events.

She crossed Zarbon one day going to the mess, where she stopped him by grabbing his arm and asked a simple question.

"Why?" She said.

Zarbon understood the breadth of her question, and there was a simple answer to it. "You are obedient now." He replied curtly before continuing on his way.

The answer echoed around Serona's head. Obedient. It was something that she had been able to flit on the edge of since coming here, the defiance being amusing enough to Frieza to permit it to continue. But now… she was broken mentally. Not completely, but the chips they had made was enough.

Sitting in the mess by herself, she thought over it – and to future plans of excuse. And who or what had been in that cell with her. No one ever spoke of another prisoner, yet rations had been given to him. Rations, she realised, that must have been passed onto her, preventing her complete deterioration. But it baffled her.

Caught in her thoughts, the catering slaves had finished up and left, with only the most basic dim lights left on that shone up the walls and covered the room in a dusty darkness.

She had been broken, like a stubborn animal, forced into submission through one technique or another. She ran her hands through her hair close to the scalp, before looking upwards towards the ceiling, still trailing her hands down her neck despairingly. The door creaked open,

"Well, look who is out and about at last." A deep malicious voice called out from the entrance to the mess.

There were not many people that Serona feared on this ship, and Raditz was certainly not one of them. A bully in his childhood, he was a bully now and could never accept her superiority over him.

"Go away, Raditz." She replied lazily, too consumed in her own thoughts to worry about someone, who in her books was no better than a traitor. Her words clearly had no affect as his footsteps closed in on her. Rolling her eyes, she placed her head back in her hands and stared at the table. Soon, his massive muscular mass sat on the bench beside her, his back and oppressive hair on the table, his bulky legs facing out.

"What do you want, Raditz?" Serona asked, frustration thinly veiled in her tone.

"Do you know there is a scripture, which writes of a Saiyan child saving the Saiyan race?" Raditz asked casually, rolling his head back.

Serona's blood ran cold as the words sunk in. "I was not aware." She replied carefully.

"It is historic, was destroyed with the destruction of our planet, obviously. Hidden in the depths of King Vegeta's vast library, behind scriptures that more closely concentrated on this "Super Saiyan" form. _Those_ scriptures became a lot more popular after your birth. Your eyes…" He trailed off.

Serona was well aware that her natural eye colour was the same as the fabled Super Saiyan iris colour. She found herself closing them, as if their presence could be erased from memory if not visible.

"Anyway." The onyx-black haired Saiyan continued. "The scriptures I am talking about took a back seat. Even when I found them they were thick with dust. Unimportant. Yet, they spoke of a Saiyan child that would be the universe's saviour. Interpret how you will, I think it means _leader._ It would be fitting for a Saiyan, not an Ice-jin to rule the entire galaxy, don't you agree?" He asked, pushing back Serona's thick purple hair.

"Children grow into adults, so perhaps it is…"

Raditz laughed. "One of us five still remaining? My baby brother that is probably stranded on some god forsaken island, or Nappa? Or do you still think your prince will save you?" He sneered.

"Vegeta will come for me." She said loyally. _At least if he knows I am here he would _echoed in the back of her mind.

"He doesn't even know you're alive."

"He would if you told him." She said viciously, turning on the man.

Raditz took her expression in silently, the darkness of the room not hiding any of her disdain for him.

"You are the only female left." He said bluntly.

"Well maybe if Vegeta were to come to me…" She said, trying to divert the conversation by whatever degree she could. The thought of even Vegeta coming to her made her feel slightly apprehensive. She was 18 and had not been able to experience a first kiss.

"It will still be your child."

"No, plenty of children escaped Planet Vegeta…"

"No, they didn't. One did because of my Father's apparent physic skills. No other being made it off that planet."

Serona sucked in her breath; she _really_ did not like the tones of conversation. "I am still betrothed." she said, her chest tight with apprehension.

"To someone who doesn't know you are alive." Raditz emphasised again.

"It will remain that way until one of us dies, or he chooses someone else, or…"

"What if you chose someone else?" He persisted.

"I don't want anyone else."

Suddenly, Raditz lips were on hers, his hands holding her head, pulling her in. Groaning in protest she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" She asked frantically, getting up from the table.

"I'd be good to you." Raditz said as he stood up also.

"The one thing I ever asked you to do for me you wouldn't do! I am not some whore who you pay to be charmed by you! And I am not a trophy from a conquered planet. I warn you Raditz, leave me be."

"King Vegeta made a good choice for his son, pity the Prince wasn't able to fight for her."

"He fights for me every day, he just doesn't realise it yet." She said definitely, taking a step back and Raditz approached.

Not letting him approach any further, Serona fired a small energy blast at him. He walked clear of the smoke.

"That was a warning, I took on Frieza, I can take on you." She warned.

"Yes, but you lost."

"Barely." She lied.

"He wasn't even in his final form."

Words now escaped Serona as she found herself up against the wall. Raditz approached closer, his enormous size closing in. Concentrating she threw a blast at him before making a run for the door, but before her third step landed Raditz had caught her by the arm.

"No!" She commanded, but it was no use.

Pushing her up against the wall by her wrists, _ki_ blasts were useless to shoot. She brought her knees up and tried to push Raditz away, but his height allowed him to maintain a tight grip on her. Turning sideways, he forced his way between her legs. She squirmed, trying to close her legs but his knee stopping her. Reaching out she bit him on the neck, causing him to flinch away.

"We need the child." He said to her pleadingly as he moved both her hands to be secured by one.

She was so frustrated, knowing she should have the strength to fight him off yet with the remote energy drainer it left her powerless.

"You sick bastard!" She shouted as his hand moved down her arm, pausing at her breast. She wasn't wearing any armour, and the jumpsuit beneath it was tight but had never been a concern for her before. His hand continued to trace her body down to her waist when he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"This is not making love, Raditz! You are trying to rape me!" she cried out, and she could sense her words had an effect on him when he paused momentarily, and his face turn towards the door. She thought he may let her go, and then she saw another familiar shape in the door.

"Nappa!" She called. "Stop him!"

"What are you doing, Raditz?" Nappa's sombre voice asked.

Raditz sighed. "We need a Saiyan child, Nappa."

"How do you know you'd be the father?" He asked.

"I don't, but the scriptures aren't specific and logic suggests there isn't much choice. Unless you think it is you?"

"No, I don't. But you know, our Prince who she is BETROTHED too… we could make arrangements." The older Saiyan reasoned.

"You know it is too risky."

Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, Serona yanked her hands from Raditz and punched him back into a table. She started running for the door, and thus Nappa.

"Nappa! Tell Vegeta!" She said. She went to run past him but Nappa blocked the doorway. "Nappa… please."

The man looked crest fallen and defeated. He was now completely bald, a trait rare in Saiyans, as he had once had hair. Before she could plead with him again, Raditz closed in on her again.

"Please…" She said as tears started to form and cause her voice to wobble.

Raditz picked her up by her slim waist and wrists, while she tried to fight back. While lashing out, he pushed her onto a table.

"Nappa, either help me or leave me but do not judge me. I am doing this for us."

"You are doing it for yourself!" Serona declared as she spat in his face. "Nappa, help me!"

"Nappa?" Raditz asked questioningly.

Sighing heavily, the bald man walked over. Serona watched his every step, hoping he would be her unlikely saviour. With a whimper she realised this wasn't the case as he held her arms.

"No!" She shouted, as Raditz started to remove her jumpsuit.

A fire raged inside of Serona, everything she had been through, and now this. Her dignity, her choice, her life, her betrothed. Her prince. Her body. Clasping her fists, something changed inside of her. A snap. Energy surged through her and erupted. Screaming, she felt it radiate from her, as the pawing hands of Raditz were thrown off and Nappa backed away. Rolling herself on her feet, she covered herself before confronting Raditz.

Raditz was immobilised as he looked up at her in wonder.

"So the legends are true…"

Golden light pulsed around her, as her eyes flashed between green and gold, her purple hair taking on a darker red hue yet still radiated light.

"What?" she barked. Not bothering to await an answer, she sent a ferocious kick into the side of Raditz's head, knocking him out in one go. She wanted to unleash more attacks on him, but it didn't seem right on a defenceless Saiyan, despite the events that had just happened.

She then turned on Nappa, who fell to his knees. "I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough." She growled.

Nappa fell into the lowest bow of respect he could.

"Tell Vegeta." She demanded.

"I… I can't." Nappa mumbled with his face in the floor.

She stepped on him, pushing his face further into the floor. But she knew there was no point in insisting – Frieza's hold was too strong. In frustration, she chopped the old man in the neck, rendering him unconscious too.

_Enough._ she thought to herself as she stepped outside the mess hall. And as quickly as it had come, her Super Saiyan form disappeared and she rushed to her room and securely locked it.

* * *

Synopsis:

Frieza had become more lenient on Serona again because of her submission to him and obedience she has displayed as she is no longer a threat to his rule.

Ancient scriptures from Planet Vegeta that were destroyed along with the planet indicates a Saiyan child would be the universe's saviour. This provokes Raditz to try and seduce Serona and when that fails becomes more forceful.

Nappa interrupts and tries to reason with Raditz that it would make sense if it was Prince Vegeta's child, but Raditz points out setting that kind of meeting up would be too risky.

Hoping it would benefit their race, Nappa reservedly decides to help Raditz in his honour-less intentions.

The stress and helplessness comes to a peak in Serona causing an uncontrolled ascension into her Super Saiyan form for the first time, allowing her to fight off Raditz and Nappa before anything happens to her.

Sorry for the sombre, serious theme in this chapter, it is the first and last of this kind of chapter.


End file.
